The Chronicles of Life and Death
by Fallen Angel1
Summary: Songfic to Good Charlotte song. Hope you like


**The Chronicles of Life and Death**

_**You come in cold**_

_**You're covered in blood**_

_**They're all so happy you've arrived**_

_**The doctor cuts your cord**_

_**Hands you to your mom**_

_**She sets you free into this life**_

It seemed like so long ago. When he had a family. They had been so happy together, but all happiness comes to an end. His parents had died when he was twelve. Of course if you said that he was unhappy, you were most certainly wrong. He enjoyed life. He flirted with almost any girl that came into contact with him. If he could he would live forever, but not if it meant making his life boring.

_**And where do you go**_

_**With no destination**_

_**No map to guide you**_

_**Wouldn't you know**_

_**That it doesn't matter**_

_**We all end up the same**_

Now Dark Niwa (and wiz) stood outside a Hikari art exhibit waiting for everyone to leave. Once he was sure everyone was gone, he slipped into the building. He knew exactly where the "True Life" was. He headed down a long hallway. The painting was in a dark and desolate room. Suddenly the hallway changed.

_**These are the chronicles of life and death **_

_**And everything between**_

_**These are the stories of our lives**_

_**As fictional as they may seem**_

_**You come in this world**_

_**And you go out just the same**_

_**Today could be the best day of your life**_

The hall was no longer there. In fact there was nothing there! Dark was in a endless void. There was no light, no walls, just utter darkness. Not only that, it was freezing. He smiled.

"Is this really the best you can come up with?" he asked.

Then it started snowing. No surprise, considering the frigid temperatures. The only puzzling thing was where the snow was coming from. There was no ceiling. The other thing that confused him was that he seemed to be walking on air. Dark looked down to see that there was no snow piling by his feet. Instead it fell beyond, into what seemed to be a bottomless pit.

_**And money talks**_

_**In this world**_

_**That's what idiots will say**_

_**But you'll find out**_

_**That this world**_

_**Is just an idiot's parade**_

Dark picked up his foot. Then put it back down. What was sustaining him? What stopped him from falling into darkness? Maybe if he figured out how, he could get out of there. He knelt down and tried to touch the "floor" with his hand. He couldn't feel it. He leaned forward. The darkness seemed to move. He was falling! Dark saw an actual floor below him… and the painting he was after. Before he hit the ground, something sharp hit him. It felt like he was being pierced by a thousand needles.

_**Before you go**_

_**You've got some questions**_

_**And you want answers**_

_**But now you're old, cold, covered in blood**_

_**Right back to where you started from**_

Now Dark lay on the ground. He was barely conscious. He couldn't think straight. He could barely think at all. The thief slowly opened his eyes. A man was standing over him, long blonde in his face.

_**These are the chronicles of life and death **_

_**And everything between**_

_**These are the stories of our lives**_

_**As fictional as they may seem**_

_**You come in this world**_

_**And you go out just the same**_

_**Today could be the worst day of your life**_

Krad Hikari stood over Dark. His beautiful white wings spread on his back.

"Well, well, well. So I have finally caught the great thief," he said lazily.

Wiz jumped and attacked him. The Hikari was too fast. He waved his arm and sent the creature flying across the room. He hit the ground. Red blood oozed from the demon. He was dead.

_**These are the chronicles of life and death **_

_**And everything between**_

_**These are the stories of our lives**_

_**As fictional as they may seem**_

_**You come in this world**_

_**And you go out just the same**_

_**Today could be the best day of**_

Krad turned back to Dark. He pulled his face up to his, planting a kiss on his lips. Dark couldn't do anything. He had wanted Krad since the first time he had seen him. Krad was the one Dark had loved. It didn't matter that he flirted with so many girls. The first time he had seen Krad's beauty, he had wanted to capture it. That was why he had become the phantom thief. That was why…

_**Today could be the worst day**_

Krad pulled out of the kiss, not letting go of Dark's face. He whispered in his ears.

"Finally I have you."

Then he swiftly backed away and Dark felt the same piercing pain. Finally it stopped. Ah, he felt better. So much better. He would see Krad again. He was sure of it. Maybe in his next life… but right now… he would wait.

_**Today could be the last day of your life**_

That night blood stained the pure white rug. Over the body stood a beautiful fallen angel with wings of pure white. He looked at his love. He mourned the death of the one he had killed. That night had been the Great Kaitou Dark Mousy's last.

_**It's your life**_

_**Your life**_


End file.
